Lluvia de abril
by Bet-hana
Summary: FanFic para la Kiriasuweek / Kazuto Kirigaya, un estudiante de segundo grado de preparatoria, esta enamorado de su Senpai Asuna Yuuki desde que él estaba en primero. Ha hecho mil y un cosas para conquistarla, pero ninguna ha tenido éxito. ¿Será que por primera vez la suerte estará de su lado?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sword Art Online no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Reki-sama.**

 **Pairing: KiriAsu (Kirito x Asuna)**

 **Advertencias: AU / OoC / Fluff / One-shot**

 **N/A: ¡Hey! Estoy de vuelta en el fandom de SAO con este FanFic que participa en la ¡KiriasuWeek 2016! con el tema: "Conquistando al Senpai" :D**

* * *

.

LLUVIA DE ABRIL

.

Eran las últimas semanas de Abril de su segundo año escolar, los molestos pétalos de cerezo que se desprendían y volaban y se enredaban en su cabello. Esta era la tercera vez que Kazuto se sacudía con fastidio los pétalos de su cabeza, definitivamente no volvería a sentarse debajo de un árbol de cerezo…

– Así que… ¿Finalmente pudiste hablar con Asuna-chan? – Preguntó su mejor amigo Ryoutarou.

– Si. Bueno no… tuvimos algo así como "comunicación visual".

– ¿Comunicación visual? – Ryoutarou alzó una ceja confundido.

– Así es, ya sabes… yo la miré, ella me miró, nuestros ojos se encontraron… ¡Comunicación visual!

– Ajá, en resumen: Te encontraste con Asuna-chan en el pasillo y te quedaste embobado viéndola como siempre lo haces, cuando pasó cerca de ti quisiste darle los buenos días, pero las palabras jamás salieron de tu boca, por lo que seguramente te quedaste petrificado con la boca abierta hasta que ella pasó junto a ti y te miró con cara de "Que tipo tan raro" y se fue.

Confirmado. Ryoutarou lo " _Stalkeaba_ ", eso o Kazuto era lo suficiente predecible como para que su mejor amigo pudiese adivinar con tanta exactitud como hacia el ridículo frete a su Senpai, de quien se había enamorado desde primer año…

.

.

(Un año atrás)

La ceremonia de bienvenida para los de primer año era un evento al que a Kazuto le hubiera gustado faltar, pero lamentablemente estaba obligado a asistir, especialmente porque él acababa de ingresa a la escuela media superior y no quería tener una mala reputación en su historial académico.

– Ah… – Gruñó agitando su cabello con fastidio.

Y encima se le había hecho tarde, su despertador no sonó y había tenido que salir corriendo de casa olvidándose de sus anteojos, llevaba la mayor parte del trayecto chocando con personas o postes que no lograba esquivar a tiempo…

– ¿Por qué olvide poner el despertador? ¡Ya es tardísimo! ¡Ah! ¡Cuidadoooo! – Gritó una chica que venía a toda velocidad en su bicicleta.

Pero a pesar de haber alcanzado a escuchar la advertencia de la chica, Kazuto no logró enfocarla a tiempo, por lo que no tuvo oportunidad de esquivarla.

Sin más, la chica se fue a estampar contra el azabache, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. La bicicleta dio un golpe sordo al impactarse contra el concreto.

– Auh… – Kazuto abrió los ojos lentamente.

Una hermosa joven con larga melena castaña había caído sobre él.

Parecía estar inconsciente, Kazuto se alarmó pero a los pocos segundos después, la chica comenzó a levantar la cabeza y a abrir sus ojos. No se veía lo sufrientemente despierta como para reconocer en ese momento, donde estaba y lo que había ocurrido.

Sus pupilas color miel se detuvieron a observarlo con detenimiento. Kazuto le sonrió nervioso pero ella continuaba examinándolo a detalle.

Los hermosos ojos plateados del azabache, le habían llamado mucho la atención, tanto, que no podía dejar de mirarlos. Fue hasta que una voz del exterior la trajo de regreso a la tierra.

– Te… ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó nervioso el azabache.

– S-Si… – Contestó ella casi en automático.

– Menos mal… esto… – Titubeó – ¿Sabes? Aun sigues sobre mí… y bueno… la gente empieza a mirarnos raro…

Asuna agachó la mirada confundida y justo como el chico le decía, ambos se encontraba en una posición un poco comprometedora. Las personas que pasaban a su alrededor murmuraban cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar bien.

Se levantó de golpe con la cara completamente roja de vergüenza. Más sin embargo a Kazuto le pareció, que aquella chica tan despistada era realmente linda…

Asuna levantó su bicicleta del suelo y revisó que no se hubiera descompuesto o roto por la caída. Pero al parecer todo estaba bien.

– Parece que no le paso nada, no te la cobrare.

– Eh… ¿¡Ehhh!?

– Jajajaja es broma – Le guiñó el ojo.

Era realmente hermosa cuando sonreía de esa manera, tanto que Kazuto no pudo decir nada más en ese momento. Parecía un tonto, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca semi abierta.

– Siento mucho lo que paso… – Hizo una reverencia – ¡Nos vemos en la escuela! – Se subió a su bicicleta y continúo con su camino.

Ahora, la idea de asistir a la ceremonia de bienvenida ya no parecía tan malo después de todo, ya que ese día conoció a Yuuki Asuna, la chica de segundo año que dio el discurso de bienvenida para los alumnos de primer año.

Y no es que desde ese día, él se la haya pasado mirando a Asuna-senpai por los pasillos o en la clase de deportes o en el descanso… Todo era casualidad, al igual que tampoco era cosa suya haber pasado un año completito buscando oportunidades para poder hablar con ella y sacar a flote sus dotes de conquistador para invitarla a salir.

Y que quede claro, que si ninguno de sus planes de conquista hasta ahora haya tenido éxito, no es por culpa suya, sino que… no había sido el momento indicado ni el lugar indicado.

"Pero mañana sería un nuevo día y tendría una nueva oportunidad" Era lo que Kazuto siempre se repetía a si mismo todos los días justo antes de apagar la luz e irse a dormir.

.

.

– No sé qué es lo que pasa conmigo… – Reflexionó el azabache. – He intentado varias cosas para hablar con ella o invitarla a salir, pero nada funciona…

Kazuto se acomodó las gafas y recargó la cabeza contra el tronco del cerezo. Ryoutarou lo vio tan desanimado que optó por no hacer ningún tipo de comentario sarcástico al respecto.

– ¡Oh, vamos! No todo ha salido mal… ¿Qué me dices de aquella ocasión donde ayudaste a Asuna a bajar un gato del árbol?

– Fue un completo desastre…

.

.

– ¿Entonces lleva toda la mañana atrapado en ese árbol?

– Si… he intentado llamarlo, pero él se sigue aferrado a esa rama…

Asuna se había detenido a ayudar a una señora preocupada por que no podía hacer que su gato bajara del árbol.

"Casualmente" Kazuto pasaba por ahí y se la había encontrado. Se encontraba escondido detrás de un poste de luz a unas cuantas casas atrás de ella. Había logrado escuchar todo lo sucedido y estaba dispuesto a tomar esa oportunidad para lucir como un héroe frente a Asuna-senpai.

– Podría subirme al árbol y bajarlo, no debe ser tan difícil… – Dijo la chica.

Asuna se decidió a bajar al gato ella misma, tenía buena resistencia física y agilidad. Dejó su maletín en el suelo y se arremango las mangas de la blusa.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para Kazuto, se acercaría a ella y se ofrecería a bajar al gato, se lo entregaría a su dueña y Asuna quedaría tan impresionada que él aprovecharía para invitarla a salir. Le pediría ser su novia, se casarían y tendrían una hermosa hija a la que llamarían Yui. ¡Era un plan perfecto! ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Mientras Kazuto perdía el tiempo fantaseando con su futuro junto a Asuna, ella estaba a punto de treparse al tronco.

Si quería ofrecerse a bajarlo, tenía que darse prisa y detenerla. Se puso de pie rápidamente y salió de su escondite, pero accidentalmente tropezó con un bote de basura que estaba junto a él.

Cayó sobre él haciendo que el bote saliera rodando colina abajo y se estrellara con el árbol donde se encontraba el gato, hizo un ruido tan fuerte que el felino se espantó y terminó por pegar un brinco fuera de la rama y caer directamente en los brazos de Asuna.

La castaña volteó a ver al gato sorprendía, miró hacia atrás pero no logró ver nada ni a nadie. Sonrió aliviada y acarició la cabecita del gato.

– Parece que decidió bajar por sí sólo.

Le entregó el gatito a su dueña que estaba al borde del llanto por el alivio que sintió al tener de regreso a su pequeño gatito.

– Muchas gracias señorita… vayamos a casa Mou-chan.

La señora abrazó a su gato con cariño y se despidió de Asuna. Kazuto salió de su escondite sólo para ver a la castaña recoger su maletín y seguir con su camino colina abajo. Suspiró derrotado y recargó con pesadez su frente contra el poste de luz

– ¡Ahh rayos!

Se quejaba amargamente cuando sintió sus zapatos y su pantalón humedecerse de repente, volteó para encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de que un perro le había orinado los pies al intentar marcar el poste…

– ¡AHHHH! ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? ¡Ya verás cuando te atrape!

Kazuto salió corriendo detrás del perro, pero nunca pudo alcanzarlo…

.

.

– Oook… parece que no salió nada bien…

– Lo sé…

– Pero después le escribiste una carta ¿No es así? ¿Cómo te fue con eso?

– Si lo hice… Era una carta donde le decía lo mucho que me gustaba y la citaba en la azotea a la hora del descanso, tenía planeado confesarle mis sentimientos y pedirle que fuera mi novia…

.

.

Poco antes de que las clases terminaran, Kazuto se había paseado sigilosamente por el casillero de Asuna y había metido una carta por una de las rendijas. Estaba tan nervioso y al pendiente de que nadie lo viera que no se dio cuenta que había metido la carta en el casillero equivocado.

Al día siguiente, Kazuto espero con impaciencia en la azotea a la hora que habían acordado. Se tronaba los dedos con nerviosismo y se alisaba los oscuros cabellos una y otra vez. Al escuchar pasos subir las escaleras se acomodó los lentes y se enderezó, respiró profundo y trató de sonreír lo más natural posible.

– ¡Asuna… senpai…!

Las palabras de Kazuto quedaron al aire cuando miró con sorpresa a la persona que había llegado hasta la azotea.

– ¿!Kazuto!?

– ¿¡Ri-Rika!? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La morena se sorprendió al encontrarse con su compañero de clase Kazuto Kirigaya.

– Bu-bueno… yo recibí una carta do-donde me citaban aquí…

Las mejillas de Rika se sonrojaron y retorcía con nerviosismo un mechón de cabello con sus manos mientras hablaba.

Kazuto también se sonrojó apenado al darse cuenta que la carta que había escrito para Asuna la había recibido otra persona y encima, la había leído…

– No me digas que tu… – Los ojos de Rika se abrieron por completo y su rostro se tiñó de rojo encendido.

– ¡No, no, no! ¡No es lo que piensas!

Kazuto agitó las manos nervioso intentado negar lo que la chica se estaba imaginando.

– ¡Lo-Lo que dice ahí no es verdad!

– ¿No es verdad? ¿Entonces me estas mintiendo? – Rika alzó una ceja molesta.

– Eh… no… es sólo que la carta no era para ti… – Desvió la mirada y se rascó la nuca.

– ¿No es para mí? ¿Entonces para quién es?

– No… No puedo decirte… – Titubeó.

– ¿¡Acaso estás jugando conmigo!? – La morena cerró sus manos en puño.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es sólo que la carta nunca iba a ser para ti, fue un error! – " _Mierda…"_

Kazuto había hablado de más, haciendo enfurecer a la chica, su rostro ensombreció y de sus ojos rosados comenzaron a brotar chispas de odio.

\- ¡Es-Espera, no es lo que quería decir…!

– ¡BAAAAAKAAAAAA!

Rika golpeó a Kazuto en la cara tan fuerte que lo derribó y sus lentes salieron volando por ahí. La chica rompió en mil pedacitos la carta y los esparció sobre el cuerpo tirado en el piso del joven.

Sin decir más, RiKa salió del lugar hecha una furia, azotando la puerta sin compasión. El pelinegro se sobó con dolor la mejilla que recibió toda la furia la ojirosada.

.

.

– Ese día se esparció el rumor de que me le había declarado a Rika y ella me había rechazado…

– JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Ryoutarou se agarraba el estomago por tanta risa.

Kazuto lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no entendía que era tan gracioso.

– Ya… Ya… me acuerdo… –Trató de hablar recuperando la compostura, pero aun sentía el cosquilleo en el estomago.

– Quizás debería rendirme…

– ¡Oh vamos! ¡No te desanimes! Aun quedan varios meses antes de que los de tercer año se gradúen, aun puedes invitarla a salir.

El timbre del descanso sonó, Kazuto suspiró con pesadez antes de ponerse de pie y regresar a su salón.

Mientras el profesor daba su clase, el pelinegro miraba hacia la ventana distraídamente. El cielo comenzaba a nublarse, era una fortuna que su hermana menor Suguha, le haya insistido en llevarse una sombrilla, ya que en el noticiero se había pronosticado lluvias.

Al finalizar las clases, se sentía realmente desanimado, comenzaba a perder de las esperanzas y las ganas de seguir intentado conquistar a Asuna.

Mientras se cambiaba los zapatos y guardaba sus libros en el casillero, Ryoutarou pasó junto a él dándole una palmada en el hombro, cuando Kazuto lo volteó a ver, él le sonrió.

– ¡Nos vemos mañana!

– Hasta mañana – Respondió.

El pelirrojo hizo un ademán con la mano antes de salir corriendo cubriéndose la cabeza de la lluvia con su mochila. Kazuto terminó de guardar sus cosas, se colgó la mochila y sacó el paraguas.

Caminó por el pasillo concentrado en sus propios pensamientos y sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, a lo lejos vio una figura parada frente a la entrada, no podía distinguirla muy bien, pensó que quizás se trataba de algún desafortunado estudiante que había olvidado traer consigo una sombrilla y que de seguro estaba esperando a que la lluvia cesara para poder regresar a su casa.

El sonido de sus pasos hizo voltear a la chica frente a él. Los ojos de Kazuto se abrieron de par en par al ver de quien se trataba.

Asuna estaba frente a él, sus ojos color miel lo miraban con curiosidad mientras que sus labios dibujaban un tierna y sutil sonrisa.

– Parece que empezó a llover de repente…

Kazuto miró hacia atrás esperando ver a alguien más. Asuna-senpai seguramente le estaría hablando a otra persona. Pero no había nadie más… sólo estaban él y ella.

– ¿Qué haces? – Asuna se rio al ver al pelinegro actuando tan extraño.

– Lo-Lo siento, no pensé que me estuvieras hablando a mi… – Kazuto se llevó la mano a la cabeza con un poco de vergüenza.

– ¿A quién más podría estarle hablando? – Le sonrió con dulzura.

Kazuto se paró junto a ella, ambos veían hacia el cielo, las gotas de lluvia no dejaba de caer y poco a poco la escuela comenzaba a vaciarse y quedarse sola. Permanecieron así por varios minutos, Asuna sonreía, mientras que Kazuto de vez en cuando volteaba a verla de reojo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al admirar su belleza, no había mujer en este mundo más perfecta que ella. Era dulce, amable, risueña, decidida, elegante… Lo volvía loco con tan sólo verla sonreír y podría perderse contando las estrellas de sus ojos.

La amaba.

Pero ella jamás lo sabría…

Por qué no lo conocía, era uno más del montón, ella jamás sabría su nombre y el viviría una eternidad viendo su hermosa sonrisa, esperando que alguna vez fuera dirigida para él.

Kazuto puso la sombrilla sobre Asuna para protegerla de la lluvia, ella lo miró confundida.

\- Úsalo… - Le ofreció su paraguas.

Sabía que ella no estaría con él en su futuro de fantasía. Porque ella era un ángel, el más hermoso de todos, mientras que él era un simple mortal que era feliz al verla volar y cruzar el cielo azul.

Por eso, él siempre estaría a su lado, la protegería sobre cualquier cosa y la amaría aun si fuera desde las sombras.

Porque ella era libre y no había nada en este mundo que pudiese detenerla, ella iba a brillar incluso más que el mismo sol. Por eso guardaría sus sentimientos y los atesoraría como lo más hermoso que jamás habría sentido…

Con suavidad Asuna colocó su mano sobre la de él y con una sonrisa le dijo:

– Vayamos juntos a casa…

Kazuto la miró perplejo ¿Que quería decir con eso?

– Compartamos la sombrilla, Kazuto-kun.

Y ahí estaba él, viéndola sonreír para nadie más que a él, avivando de nuevo la esperanza de su corazón. Levantando el deseo de volverlo a intentar, de seguir luchando por conseguir su amor…

Caminaron juntos, hombro con hombro bajo el paraguas que los protegía de la dulce lluvia que había hecho de éste, un momento mágico e irrepetible en su vida.

Porque si de algo estaba seguro, era de una sola cosa: El lucharía por ella, lucharía todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Le entregaría sus sentimientos a la chica de sus sueños y la esperaría hasta el momento en fuera correspondido…

 _._

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _._**

 _._

 **BONUS:**

\- Por cierto… - Asuna rompió el silencio entre ellos mientras caminaban – Nunca te di las gracias por tu ayuda…

\- ¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Me refiero a la vez de la bicicleta el día de la ceremonia de bienvenida y también… por ayudarme a rescatar al gato del árbol…

Kazuto estaba completamente atónito ¿Cómo sabía que había sido él quien tiró el bote de basura que espantó al gato?

\- ¿Cómo… lo sabes?

\- Eras el único que estaba ahí cuando el bote de basura se cayó… quería darte las gracias, pero cuando volteé ya no estabas… – Le sonrió.

Las mejillas del pelinegro se sonrojaron.

\- Creo que eso fue más un accidente… - Dijo apenado.

Asuna negó con la cabeza.

\- De no ser por ti, quizás me habría caído del árbol al intentar bajarlo… gracias por protegerme todo el tiempo – Le besó en la mejilla.

\- ¡Si-Siempre lo hare!

Asuna se echó a reír y Kazuto le sonrió con ternura.

\- Hmm… entonces… ¿Tu y Rika?

\- ¡NO! ¡Eso fue un mal entendido!

\- Jajajaja ya veo… eso es un alivio… - Las mejillas de Asuna sonrojaron.

Con algo de temor, Kazuto tomó con delicadeza la mano de Asuna y de esa forma, caminar juntos a casa.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Y éste fue mi aporte para la Kiriasuweek! Espero que les haya gustado, tenía bastante tiempo que no escribía nada para este fandom (En realidad tiene tiempo que no escribo nada para ninguno de los fandom que sigo :C ) Así que tuve algunas complicaciones… frustraciones y decaídas ¡Pero! ¡Lo logré! y quede muy satisfecha con el resultado.**

 **Ya saben que los RW siempre son bienvenidos =w= Me encantaría saber que les pareció este pequeño OS. Y bueno, espero que mi crisis baje y pueda escribir más cosas cursis Kirito x Asuna y más ahora que se viene la película ¡Peliculaaaaaa!**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo! Bye byee**


End file.
